Idolized
by Jenn-pen
Summary: Jealous of sister and teen idol Miku's girlish charm and appeal, Rin sets out to be "idolized" like her sister, and hopefully,win the heart of Kagamine Len. RinxLen MikuxMikuo
1. Entrance

Hello everybody!It's my second fic~Hopefully it's okay and slightly better than the first. So you know what to do people~

---

Enter Hatsune Rin. The prodigy keyboardist, younger of the Hatsune duo. The spunky, lolita (though she hates to admit it), stubborn, "I-Heart-Oranges", admired by many boys (she's sort of oblivious), and not a morning person girl.

It's 7a.m. in the morning. School starts at 9. Rin sneaked over to her sleeping sister, Miku, and poked her repeatedly. "Miku-nee. Miku-nee! MIKU-NEE!!"

Enter Hatsune Miku. The best guitarist/bassist in the school, other than, oh well, maybe the Kagamines, and the older of the Hatsune duo. The meeker, shopaholic, hyper, slightly curvier, also adored by the masses, and also not a morning person girl.

"Gahh!" Miku yelled as she awoke with a start. Glancing at the clock, she shot her younger sister a murderous look. "Hatsune Rin what the hell are you doing?!" Rin stared at her feet, not responding to her sister's question. "Miku-nee, can you teach me how to be more…" Rin made several nervous gestures with her hands. Miku raised an eyebrow, then sighed. Rin, noticing her sister's reaction, did the one thing she knew would get her up in less than a second. "Lets just go shopping after school, okay? I'll tell you everything then." Rin whispered. Miku seemed to perk up, and before she could squeal in joy, Rin smashed a green pillow into her face. Miku's screams can wake the entire country up. We don't want that...

Do we?

-(After School)-

"Riiinnyyy~" Miku glomped her little sister. Now that she got over her 'morning mood', she was as happy and chirpy as ever. Rin, on the contrary, didn't budge. Huffing at the lack of emotion, Miku followed Rin's line of vision, only to arrive at Rin's object of affection. Hmm...Kagamine Len, right? The shouta-like, constantly-mobbed guy? Miku sighed. "Ahh! Miku-nee you're finally here!" Rin snapped out of her trance. "Ready to go?" Miku smiled. "Sure, imouto-chan~"

The duo began to walk away from school, but out of the corner of his eyes, Kagamine Len gazed at the female blonde until she vanished behind a tree. The Hatsune Rin, eh? Keyboard prodigy, and aboslutely adorable? He felt his face flare up, and calmed himself. Not here, not in front of my (groan) fans. Sigh.

"Yo!Len!" Speaking of yet another teal-haired guy, here comes Kagamine Mikuo, older brother of Len. Soon, the air literally echoed "kyaaa" and "eeek" and "kawaiii" everywhere. "It's the Kagamine boys!" "D'you think they'll give me an autograph?" "I LOVE YOU BOYS~!" Mikuo scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Dude, so many fangirls, and no Miku!" Len raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Looks like somebody likes Miku~" Mikuo blushed profusely, and stuttering somewhat, he retorted, "...N-no Rin too! Aww..._LenLen _must be so saaadd~" Len felt his face heat up yet again as his brother mentioned the girl of his dreams, then he groaned at the use of the nickname. I wonder if Miku called Rin _RinRin_. Or maybe _Rinny_?

-(Back to our girls)-

"So _Rinny_," The tealette began, "What's up?" Rin scowled at the use of the nickname, then paused. "Well...you see..." Rin felt extremely uncomfortable, so she started to cling on Miku's arm, and whispered into her ear, "I want to be like you." Miku gave Rin a shocked stare. "But why?!" Rin continued to cling on the Miku's arm. "Because...I really, honestly want Len to notice me. And he seems to like you, with your cute clothes and girly makeup and..." Miku sealed Rin's lips with a finger. "Say no more, SuperLeekMikuGirl will help you with your plight!" Miku boasted in an exaggerated superhero sort of voice, and she puffed out her chest proudly. Rin struggled to muffle a snort, then both girls burst out in fits of laughter as they continued on the the mall.

Once they had finally finished shopping, Rin plopped down onto her bed, exhausted but really happy. Miku had gone all out choosing cute clothes, accessories and even makeup for her, and she got her orange themed softies. She decided to take a shower, and after dinner Miku was going to teach her about outfit coordination and makeup and all that girly stuff she seriously couldn't be bothered with. Stripping off her school clothes, she hopped into the shower. Hesitating for a moment, she opened the drawer under the sink and pulled out an epilator. A little extreme, but hey, it can't hurt to be prepared. Even _there._ Ahem.

Miku had sorted through her purchases for the younger girl. A gigantic palette of eyeshadow, check. Mascara, check. Lip gloss and whatever else, check. The tealette sighed. Hard to believe that the only makeup related stuff Rin owned was an orange flavoured lip balm, her orange nail polish and her polish remover. Seriously, that girl. Not even moisturizer, or a topcoat! At least she owned face wash and a body scrub. She'd better.

"LISTEN UP,RINNY!" Rin silently made a note to brutally murder her sister later. "Okays, so today's lesson one. Now I'll teach you some stuff I wear for school..." Miku pulled out several makeup items and handed them to Rin, who simply looked at them with a puzzled to on her face. Miku gave an exasperated sigh. She examined Rin's perfect complexion. No need for concealer or foundation...Miku paused, before grabbing clear mascara, soft gold eyeshadow and some pale pink lipgloss. As Miku demonstrated, Rin seemed to pick it up quite quickly. Miku stepped back to admire the effect on Rin, then jumped up and down in glee. "Yes! YES! Perfect~Now, you wear that tomorrow and," she paused to wink for dramatic purposes,"ask your little boyfriend out, okies?" Rin's face immediately turned pink, then her cheeks flared red. "M-M-Miku! Tomorrow? So soon? Must I?!" Miku gave a confident nod. "Yes! Abosolutely!I'll go with you to show my support~" Rin nodded hesitantly, defeated. "Alright then...you win. But! You must confess your love for...Kaito?" Miku gave Rin the 'Are you out of your brain?!' look. "Kaito?!Eww I so DO NOT like him!He's Meiko's property anyways." Rin guessed again. "Gakupo?" Miku glared at Rin. "Earth to Rinnykins! I think he's totally GAY! I think Luka likes him, though." Rin had one last chance, so she weighed her options, and she gave a devilish grin. "It can't be...Mikuo then, neh?" Miku's face turned red over and over again. Jackpot. "K-K-Kagamine Mikuo?!How did you know?" Rin gave a chortle. "How fitting, the legendary Hatsunes in L-O-V-E with the Kagamines it's settled. You. Confess your love for Mikuo and..." Rin twiddled her thumbs, then raised her chin defiantly."I'll do what I have to do."

-(The Next Day)-

Rin woke up earlier than usual, because she wanted - no, she needed today to be perfect. She followed Miku's instructions after brushing her teeth and doing the hair in the usual way, washing her face and applying the clear mascara and faint gold shimmer on her eyelids. Good! She glossed her lips, and looked at herself in the mirror. For once, she thought she looked cute.

_I will show you how cute I can be._

Miku dragged herself out of bed and to the bathroom, where Rin had already started to preen herself. Even though she hadn't applied any blusher, her soft cheeks were positively glowing and flushed pink from excitement. After staring at Rin for a moment, she blinked, smiled and said, "You look cute today, Rin."

---

Phew, that's chapter 1!I hope it was okay so far...Wow, I went all out on the makeup bit. The story seems somewhat repetitive. And oh the twincest. Well in this fic, not exactly twincest, but ohwells!There aren't many Miku/Mikuo fics out there...I want to write a (cough)lemon(coughcough) of them! me what you think of this fic and review please!

Buhbaiis~

Jenn-pen


	2. Witness of Solitude

Hello! This is the second chapter of Idolized! I know the title seems sorta weird, but you'll find out sooner or later :D Hope you enjoy~

---

Hatsune Rin was nervous. She didn't know what to say, when to say, how to say… She nudged her sister a few times. "Must I?" She whined in a soft, pleading voice. Miku shook her head sharply. "Listen to me closely… Just stroll in and get your lunchbox. Eat whatever you packed, then I'll come in and ask you to go practice with me in the auditorium." Miku winked. "Len's sure to follow! Just act casual." Act casual. Got it.

Rin did as Miku said. As casually as possible, she strolled into the classroom, plopped herself down on her seat, rummaged through her school bag for her lunchbox (karagi!) and began to eat.

Sure enough, Len's eyes began trailing Rin the moment she set foot in the classroom. He stared at her, noticing the faint colour in her cheeks, the smooth, beautiful legs partially covered by her black knee socks and even the design on her lunchbox. An orange decal, with her signature white bow in the place of the twin leaves. As she lifted the lid of the box, he could hear her gasp and a small squeak. "Karagi~!" Her poised chopsticks swooped down and captured a piece of the orange chicken, which was popped into her mouth. The pale pink lips closed around the piece of meat, and Len wished it were he feeding Rin her lunch. As he continued to gaze at his Rin, oblivious of the cooing of his fangirls, his noticed the way the chicken was inserted into Rin's mouth reminded him of…

His face flared and he felt a sudden urge to pin Rin down on her table and kiss her again and again. And maybe… "Ugh…" He groaned. "Stupid Len! Naughty Len!" He mentally chided himself for thinking such dirty thoughts of Rin, then looked down and swore. As he glanced around the classroom, several other boys were gazing at Rin, _his_ Rin, with glazed eyes as she enjoyed her lunch, and he shot them death glares. Just then, Miku walked in. Every single male turned his head to drool over the diva. Len rolled his eyes, and simply waved to Miku. "Yo! Miku-san!"

Miku turned her head, and simply waved. "Ahh, aren't you Rin's little boyfriend?" She winked as Rin's face heated up and she punched her sister on the arm. "Stop that, Miku-nee!" Miku gave a high-pitched giggle. "Anyways, Rin~ Are you finished?" Rin looked up and nodded. "Okay we're going to practice now, in the auditorium. See you there~" And Miku strode out. "Mission accomplished~!" She whispered, and then giggled. Rin packed up, walked to the doorway, and gave an exaggerated salute to the entire class, who cheered. After Rin left, Len excused himself to find his older brother and then trail Rin and Miku.

"Okay, End of Solitude in 3, 2, 1!" Len and Mikuo peeked into the door and heard the exchange of lead guitar and bass. Both girls seemed to be having fun. When it came to the drum intro, Rin used her toe to press a button on her keytar, which lay on the floor. She was using a guitar today, not the usual keyboard. Mikuo was impressed. "They sound amazing! Can we go in now?" without waiting for Len's reply, he dragged him into the auditorium. "Hey ladies!"

Both girls stopped playing and stared at the Kagamines. "Ehm…Hi?" Both the sisters said at the same time, then laughed. Len gulped and said, "Your playing sounds great!" Rin flushed pink at that, and desperately hoped Len didn't see. Miku laughed. "W-Would you like to take over me? I want to see what M-Mikuo plays like." Mikuo blinked, surprised, and then offered his hand to help Miku off the stage. Blushing, Miku lifted her right hand and allowed it to settle into Mikuo's outstretched palm. Mikuo grinned impishly, and Miku couldn't help but feel attracted to his boyish charm. "We'll go to the adjacent practice room!" He called as he led Miku away from the other pair, still holding her hand tenderly.

Rin and Len were left alone in the auditorium as the door closed with a resounding thud. Rin looked at Len and smiled. "Want to play?" Len stared at Rin, then grinned. "Yeah, why not?"

"So, d'you know how to do the bass of End of Solitude?" Leg shrugged. "Kinda. Miku passed me a score once." Rin grinned. Miku thought of everything. "Let's do that then! I programmed the drumbeat into my keytar, so we'll use that. Let's go, five six seven eight!" The exchange between bass and guitar began. Len was impressed by Rin's guitar skills, even if she was only recognized as the keyboard prodigy. Then she began to sing.

The heavenly, smooth vocals trapped and hypnotized Len. Rin looked like she was enjoying herself, sending Len happy little smiles as they played and sang. Her face was flushed, and was that glitter on her eyelids? Rin was almost the definition of innocence, and at the same time she seemed to know which buttons to press to turn him on.

_Tomadoi mo_

_Kanashimi mo_

_Kono koe ni nosete._

Rin sang with all her heart, truly enjoying everything. Len laughed alongside with her, making it all the more better. Rin sang through the chorus, and soon arrived at the guitar solo. Len stood back as he was amazed by the sheer skill it would take to pull that off. Rin was fully concentrated on the solo, a bit of her tongue cutely stuck out the side of her mouth.

The last note of the guitars ebbed slowly away. Rin and Len high-fived. "Yeah! Your bass was awesome, Len-kun!" Len backed away, then punched the air and yelled, "WOOHOO RIN CALLED ME LEN-KUN!" Once he had noticed what he had done, he quickly regained what was left of his composure and looked Rin in the eye. "Saay, _Rin-chan_, could you help me with this song I've been trying to do?" As Len gave Rin a saucy wink, Rin flushed pink, and stuttered slightly. "S-Sure, Len-kun."

Len pulled out some folded sheet music from his pocket and showed into Rin. "It's for a song called Witness. Have you heard of it?" Rin raised an arched eyebrow and shrugged. "Yeah sorta." She scanned the sheet music for a couple of minutes, and then she suddenly exclaimed, "The sheet music has a part for a keyboard to play! You focus on the guitar parts, I'll take care of the rest." Rin nodded confidently, and Len grinned at her. "Thanks, Rin-chan." Before he could control himself, he planted a kiss on Rin's forehead. Rin's soft face instantly turned several shades redder, and Len swore he could hear an "uwahh~" escape from between the parted pale lips. Before he could pull away, he felt her hands tugging on the lapels of his blazer, somehow preventing him from retreating, and somewhat tentatively, she rested her head on his chest. Unsure of what to do and blushing like crazy, Len slowly put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to himself. He felt Rin snuggling closer to him and her arms circling his shoulders. They remained there for quite awhile, before Rin quickly pushed Len away. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Gahh!" Len almost fell over, but he grabbed on to something to prevent his fall, in other words, _Rin. _Due to the unforseen circumstances, Rin found herself in a rather awkward position with Len. She was on top of him, her legs straddling his hips, and her skirt hiked up a bit too much. Their chests were pressed together, and Len was supporting himself on his elbows. Both of them were blushing heavily. Rin realized that she was straddling something hard, then turned a deeper shade of red altogether when she realized what is was. As Len struggled to comprehend the situation, he felt Rin's warmth and weight against his nether regions, and his face turned a shade of red that could compete with Rin. After another long, awkward silence, Rin squeaked and push herself up and off Len, not daring to look him in the eye. Len rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uhm...I'm sorry." Len mumbled. Rin said nothing, but she silently reached for her keytar. She tested a few notes, then shyly looked up at Len, and smiled. Len slipped his guitar strap over his head, then looked back at Rin. "Shall we play?"

Len's hand reached for Rin and he gave it a quick squeeze. Rin nodded, then squeezed Len's hand back.

"Let's play."

---

And so it ends! Have you noticed? Even though Len kissed Rin (sorta) and they hugged and they landed in several awkward positions, they haven't said anything about liking each other XDD Tsundere much? The ending paragraphs are so perv. I'm a perv, I allow that xDD. I haven't even touched on Miku/Mikuo yet... D: Ohwells. The 2 songs used to compose the title are Rin's End of Solitude and Len's Witness. Anyways, I think this chapter was a LOT more messy than the first, and quite a bit harder to understand in terms of grammar, but hey, it was fun to write :D

Until next time, reviews are highly appreciated~

Love, Jenn-pen.


	3. Debut

Thank you all for your support over the past 2 chapters of Idolized :D Ahh I'm really very happy that some people read my work ^^ Anyways, on to the chapter~ God Discotheque Love is freaking stuck in my head now _

Enjoy!

---

So they played together, in perfect harmony, as if this song was destined for them. First the keyboard intro, and then Len's low, smooth vocals came in, serenading Rin to the best of his ability. When it neared the chorus, Rin used her own voice to harmonize with Len, and Len's guitar completed it all. Len would flash Rin looks, causing Rin to blush, and the way Rin's body swayed to the music made Len's body ache, and not in a bad way.

Has the bell even rung? Both blondes weren't aware of the time as they sat together, back to back, spent after playing so many songs. Their hands were linked, and Rin's eyes were closed as she leant back against Len's warm, toned back and gave a contented sigh. Her hands were still on the keys of her keytar, and she absentmindedly began to play the melody of "Discotheque Love". Len glanced at her over his shoulder, surprised, then laughed and gave her hand another squeeze. "Isn't that the first song I ever sang for you?"

Rin giggled, then nodded. "Yep. At my debut party, right?" Len gave a goofy grin. "Yeah."

~FLASHBACK~

Len didn't know what he was doing here. All he remembered was Mikuo yelling at him to get dressed and dragging him to the school gymnasium. It looked like some sort of party. What for, he couldn't give a damn. Some fan or something probably invited both of the Kagamines. Len was dressed in a simple grey hoodie and some khaki pants, as well as a black wristband on his left wrist. He wandered around the gym, greeting his friends and fans of the younger Kagamine with grins and waves. As he made his way to the refreshment booth, attempting to escape his self-proclaimed number one fan, he looked up and noticed her.

She had short blonde hair, with her white bow tied to the side of her head. She wore a black vest layered over an orange tube top, which ended just over her midriff, as well as a grey skirt and black tights. But what caught his eye was the black wristband over her right wrist, and her beautiful, beautiful blue eyes. As her continued to stare at her, he felt something he had never felt for any of his fangirls, or even any other girl before.

He felt his flutter, and his face heat up. Kagamine Len had fallen in love at first sight. He glanced at his own black wristband. She was meant for him, and him alone. "Damn, when was I so selfish?" he muttered to himself.

Her body swayed gracefully to the beat, as the DJ churned out chart-topping dance hits one after the other. As Len gazed, mesmerized, he noticed several seniors… is that Gakupo and Kaito!? They were all edging closer to Rin. Len froze up. "Shit, I wish those bastards would go away and stop harassing MY girl." Thought Len angrily, before he face-palmed. "Damn, I'm selfish. I don't even know her name!" He ran his hand through his messy, blond locks, pondering his next action. He doesn't deserve her. An independent, beautiful girl like her can snag any better boy under the sun!

Make a move on her? Hurry up and make a move before it's too late? All those cliché lines that girls love to quote from sappy romance novels flashed into his mind. He glanced back at the girl to make sure he was still there, and composed himself.

Breathe, Len. In, out, in, out, good boy. Now make your way towards her, go on…

Rin was sick and tired of holding off advance after advance from boys, complementing her moves, or voice, or even her body. She just wanted to have fun. It was the Hatsune debut party at this highschool, after all. Declining an offer from a silver haired boy, she backed away slowly, only to hear a "Gah!" and a blonde boy fall face first onto the floor.

Len was a couple of steps away from the girl, when all of a sudden someone shoved him in the back. "Gah!" Len yelled as he tripped and fell onto the floor face first. Not exactly the most graceful entry. The girl gasped and rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

Her voice was angelic, but all Len could do was groan and nod his head, before getting up. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She laughed. "Quite a fall you had there." Len chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Now's your chance, Len! "Uhh, say," Len extended his hand to her with a grin and winked, "Want to dance?"

In that grin and those clear eyes she could see that this boy was not like the others. He was actually sincere about wanting to dance, not like the others who probably wanted her body, and hey, he's really cute too. So Rin did something she never thought she would do. She smiled back, a happy, delighted, genuine smile. "Sure."

She took Len's hand and he led her on to the dance floor, where, hand in hand, they began to dance in sync. People cleared the floor for them, just for them, and they danced like they had known each other forever, like they were soul mates. Len had lost track of how long he danced with her, and suddenly he realized he hadn't asked for her name yet, but as he turned to ask her, a teal haired girl grinned and pulled her away. The blonde looked back at Len, and gave an apologetic smile, and yelled, "Catch you later!" as well as tossing him a card. He stumbled in order to catch it, and when he looked up, she was gone.

An announcement blared over the sound system. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are all gathered here this eventful day for the debut of…drum roll please… the Hatsune sisters!" Len looked towards the stage. Out burst the tealette he saw just now, as well as the blonde girl! The tealette took the microphone. "Hi everybody, I'm Hatsune Miku, and this is my sister Hatsune Rin! We're transferring to this high school, so today is our official debut!" The entire crowd cheered, and Rin grabbed another microphone. "We're going to sing Reverse Rainbow for you people, so who's ready to party!"

More cheering. Len strained his neck in order to catch sight of the blonde girl, before glancing at the card. It read Hatsune Rin, as well as a handphone number. Scrawled on the back of the card was a "Call me!" as well as a hasty signature. At that moment, Len knew he had to do something. The sisters had finished their song, and were dancing again. Len made his way to the stage, encountering his brother on the way.

"Yo Len! How's the party?" Len grunted in affirmation, but pulled his brother aside. "Hey, is it possible for us to perform today?" Mikuo blinked. "O-of course? Which song?" Len thought about it for a moment, before replying, "Discotheque Love." The older Kagamine gave a wry smile. Someone has a crush…

"Look what's happening, people, the Kagamines are performing for us today too!" The entire school whooped and cheered, as Len and Mikuo made their way onto the stage. Len affixed his headset to his head, before winking at his brother and speaking into the microphone. "This song is dedicated to the lovely Hatsune Rin. And yes, Miss Hatsune, I did get your number." The audience laughed and a blonde flushed red before smiling. "Let's go, Discotheque Love! Up on stage, Rin!"

Len flushed pink and grinned at Rin as he helped her up on the stage. The music started up, and people clapped to the beat, as Len sang to Rin about his feelings. The lyrics of the song fit perfectly with the current situation as well as his feelings. Soon, both of them were dancing around the stage. He had a silly grin on his face as he held her hand, and she had a delighted smile on her face as she squeezed his hand back.

As the song ended, Len distinctly remembered picking Rin up bridal style and grinning, and Rin pecking his cheek, and both their cheeks glowing pink.

It was a night none of them would dare to forget.

~END FLASHBACK~

Len opened his eyes with a snap, and pulled himself quickly off the floor, grabbing Rin's hand at the same time. "Let's sing that again!" He blasted the song from his handphone, and Rin laughed and started to twirl around Len the way she did at that party. Len and Rin danced, and sang, and laughed some more. Len caught Rin by her waist and pulled her close to him, close enough to whisper in her ear. "Y'know, I meant every word I sang. I really am losing my head over you." Rin flushed a brilliant scarlet before spluttering. "Shut up!" and shoving Len away. Both of them laughed until their sides ached, and their hands instinctively reached out to entwine with each other.

Miku peered out at the unfolding scene on the stage from the glass window embedded into the door. She looked back at Mikuo and winked. "Well, our work here is done." Mikuo grinned impishly, then waltzed over to Miku and pinned her to the door, smothering her neck with kisses. Miku blushed furiously, and moaned Mikuo's name softly. "We can have our little fun time now, can we Miku?" Mikuo trailed his finger up Miku's inner thigh, and all she could do was breathlessly nod.

The song soon ended, and Rin was ecstatic. Oh, Miku's a genius! This plan really worked! She felt his hand snaked around her back, and him stoop down, before putting the other arm behind her knees and lifting her up bridal style. Surprised, Rin shrieked, and glared at Len. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you pervert!? Put me down! NOW!" Len looked at her with wide eyes, before grinning. "I carried you after the performance, right?" Rin's eyes betrayed her apparent recognition of the event. Oh, right. And I kissed him – WAIT, I'm supposed to KISS HIM?! Rin sighed grudgingly, before surprising Len by putting her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his left cheek in a tender kiss.

Len froze. Her soft lips were pressed to his cheek. He felt his face break out into yet another goofy grin. Rin let her lips linger over Len's cheek for a little longer, then pulled away, with a adorable smile on her face and blushed cheeks. Len flashed his trademark smile before carefully setting her down. "Neh, it's quite late already... holy crap. We've skipped first period after lunch. Whatever." Both teens giggled. "We should go get Miku and Mikuo outta there, Len." Rin crossed her arms and gave Len the "You do it OR ELSE" glare and Len sighed, submitting meekly to Rin. "Yes, your Majesty," he groaned, and dragged himself to the door. Before entering, he looked through the glass window, and his eyes went wide. "Rin..." Rin flipped her hair and glanced at him. "What now?" He motioned to her, unable to tear himself away from the sight that was unfolding in the soundproofed room. "You might want to see this." Rin, sighed, and hopped off the stage. Trotting over to Len, he beckoned to the window, so Rin peeked in too. "Oh. My. God."

Mikuo was sitting on the floor, his back facing them, with Miku on his lap facing himself straddling him. Miku's legs were over his thighs, and hanging off her right calf was her striped underwear. Mikuo was making thrusting motions with his hips and Miku, face red and buried in Mikuo's shoulder, appeared to be moaning. Miku's shirt was also partially undone, and Rin swore she saw Mikuo's hands go into Miku's shirt and did who knows what.

Looking at each other, then at the two in the room, and at each other again, Rin and Len were both thinking perverted thoughts at this point in time. Quickly turning away from each other, Rin hastily pressed a hand to that area. Even through the fabric of her skirt, she could feel that she was wet. And she was thinking about Len. Crap. On the other hand, Len had developed a rather large bulge in his pants, and was thinking about Rin. Double crap.

Facing each other again, both of their faces were flushed and they looked at the two teallettes.

"We can't leave without them." Rin sighed. Len nodded slowly. "Look's like we'll hafta wait."

Sitting down on the floor with their backs pressed together, both of them fighting sexual tension, both of them swore to murder, or at least interrogate their older sibling later. As for now, both of them were thinking the same thing.

"How long are they gonna take!If this takes any longer I might rape Rin/Len!"

---

...Was the last bit too mature? Should I make this an M and put a lemon in?Questions,questions.

Well, thanks for sticking around so far!Sorry for taking so long to post this. I promise, the next one will take less time!Rin seems abit .

Loved it?Hated it?Review please!I accept constructive criticism,but please,no flames!

Buhbaiis for now~

Jenn-pen


	4. Confrontation

Hello everybody!This is chapter 4 of Idolized,and 11 reviews :O I could cry for for all your support and of current,I'm also working on two oneshots,so stay tuned~~

On to the story!

* * *

Rin took purposeful,long strides to Miku's room,casually sauntered through the door,strode up to Miku's desk,where she was delicately painting her toenails a pretty light teal...

...and slammed her hands into the desk.

Miku yelped,jumping up from her seat and losing concentration,causing the varnish laden brush to swipe across the bare flesh of her toes and the bottle of varnish to be upset onto the wooden floor. Miku gasped and lunged after the varnish,saving the precious contents of her bottle,before hastily screwing on the lid and doing a quick spot check of the area around her for splotches of teal. Lucky for her,nothing had spilt onto the wooden floor. Rin had crossed her arms and was smirking coolly."Nice reflexes,sis." Miku sent Rin the death glare. "Hatsune Rin...what the fuck do you think you're doing?"Her voice was dangerously quiet,but Rin wasn't scared.

Oh,she was _far _from scared.

"What the fuck were _you_ doing with Mikuo,then?"

Miku instantly turned red,either from rage or from embarrassment or perhaps both,and spat,"It's none of your business!Shut the hell up!"Rin's smug smirk only widened."Ohh,so I am to understand you didn't...hmm..._use_ Mikuo to satisfy all your little desires,hmm?" Rin immediately assumed the pose of a damsel in distress, turning her back on Miku, throwing her head backwards and pressing the back of her hand to her forehead all the while with an exaggerated pained expression on her face."Oh the lust!Oh the drama!" That's when Miku immediately stood up,shoving her chair backwards, andjabbed an accusatory finger at her younger sister. "_You_."She hissed,"Are _so_ dead, you're dead-er than dead.I bet you're using Len too.I bet you got it on with him way more than we have,and here you are, bloody expecting me to believe all those kinky make-out positions were all simply,purely,_accidental?_"

Rin didn't respond, but she did lower her head slightly,allowing her bangs to cast a shadow over her eyes. She was trying her best to keep quiet,keep Miku in suspense,not to blow up like she usually did. What the hell,she wanted,no,_needed_ to win this argument,or at least squeeze information out of her _beloved_ sister. Rin kept her cool,steady gaze,mentally battling with the urge to lash out and hurl vulgarities at her dare she,_how dare she_ say that Hatsune Rin was using Kagamine Len for sex?She loved him,damn it!Forcing a lump down her throat,she nodded."Yes,they were.I would never use Len that way."Rin's eyes turned innocent and puppy dog-like,affixing their deadly gaze at Hatsune Miku."_You know that._So you should tell me _everything_,Miku-neechan_~" _With that,Rin gave Miku then sweetest,cutest,most adorable look that she could muster.

Which was really very irresistable.

Miku practically melted at Rin's dreaded puppy dog eyes. "A-Alright,then." Miku immediately turned her back towards her younger sibling and attempted to cool the blush erupting in her cheeks and slowly, but surely, traversing down her neck with every word she said. "Uhm...I-I've...a-actually k-k-known...Mikuo...f-for longer than you think." Miku swiveled back to face Rin, making eye contact,then squeezed her eyes shut. "I really was going to t-tell you sooner or later!_PLEASE._" She took a deep breath and averted her gaze, albeit sadly. "Don't say that I'm using him. I'm not. I love him. I'm not..."

Rin looked sympathetically at her sister,before pulling Miku towards her in a hug. Miku jumped, startled at this concern Rin rarely displayed, and simply choked out several sobs. Tears left moist trails down her cheeks and wet the fabric on Rin's shoulder. Rin gently rocked Miku back and forth.

"Shh,_shh._Hush now, now." Rin actually felt bad, for confronting Miku like this. "Shh,Miku.I'm sorry..."

As Miku's sobs gradually faded away, she pulled away from Rin and gave her a warm smile. "Thanks there, Rinny. Sorry about being so nasty." Rin smiled. "It's okay,I was bad too." Miku giggled, and Rin chortled, and they laughed their tears away.

Wiping her eye, Miku looked at Rin. "So."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Did you say it yet?"

_*facepalm*_

Miku let out a chortle. "I'll take that as a no then~"

Rin groaned and nodded. "Yes.."

"What yes?Nooo."

_Oh,it's on now,Miku._ Rin looked at Miku with a smirk playing across her lips. "Yess."

"No. Noway. Nope. Zip. Nada."

Rin leaned forward. "Absolutely, hell yeah baby."

Miku leaned forward too, not intimidated by the challenge Rin had decided to pose to her. "Definitely not, Rinrin."

"Duh."

"...no duh."

"DUHH~"

"NOOO DUUHHH~~"

...and so this mindless exchange continues as Rin engages Miku in a tickle fight- no, WAR and both girls burst out into fits of laughter.

_Hilarious._

_*with our boys*_

"Seriously...Mikuo...what did you do?" Len ran his hands through his now let down hair, frustrated. Mikuo was lounging around on_Len's_ chair, with his feet on _Len's_ desk, looking bored and showing no remorse whatsoever for that... those _things_ he did to Miku. Len glared at his elder brother, who was now nonchalantly examining his fingernails. "I did nothin'~" Mikuo drawled as he let his hand fall and leaned back in the chair.

Len sighed, exasperated, and picked up a textbook off the floor. He stared at Mikuo for a moment before hurling the physics textbook in his direction. "Aren't you even remorseful? Y-You raped Miku!"

Mikuo caught the textbook with one hand and dropped it onto the floor with a resounding thud. He got up from the chair and walked over to Len slowly, his bangs shading his eyes. Len stepped backwards, slightly intimidated. Mikuo grabbed Len's shirt, looking at him then giving him a sad smile and letting go. "You don't trust me, neh?" He ruffled Len's hair. Len shook his head. "No! It's not that I don't trust you...It's just that Rin and I, we saw what you two were doing together in that room...and we thought..." Len's eyes widened. "You mean it's mutual?" Mikuo grinned. "Actually, I've known Miku way longer than you think I have. We've been dating for quite awhile now, so yeah, of course the sex is mutual." He said it in such a matter-of-fact way, that a facepalm on Len's side was inevitable.

"Why couldn't you have told me earlier?" Mikuo just laughed. "Oh well~ Anyways, Miku told me to tell you that the Rin girl likes you." He winked, and sauntered off. "Go get her, lover boy~"

Len blushed, and yelled back at his brother. "Speak for yourself!" Even though he was embarrassed, he couldn't help but smile.

"Rin..."

* * *

Okay!That's the end of the chapter...Hmm, actually this one's kinda boring D: OHWELL, I promise you the next one will be better!

On a side note, d'you guys want a lemon in chapter 5/6? Just asking~

Mhm, so read and review~ See ya folks!

Jenn


End file.
